VOLVER A INTENTAR
by Umiko S
Summary: YUUKI SIGUE PENSANDO EN ZERO O ESO ES LO QUE PIENSA KANAME, NUESTRO QUERIDO PURA SANGRE VAMPIRO CONOCERA ALGUIEN QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN SU CONFIDENTE… Y TAL VEZ ALGO MAS…PORQUE DESPUÉS DE TODO VALE LA PENA VOLVER A INTENTAR ¿NO? USTEDES QUE CREEN...


**VOLVER A INTENTAR.**

**RESUMEN:** YUUKI SIGUE PENSANDO EN ZERO O ESO ES LO QUE PIENSA KANAME, NUESTRO QUERIDO PURASANGRE VAMPIRO CONOCERA ALGUIEN QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN SU CONFIDENTE… Y TAL VEZ ALGO MAS…PORQUE DESPUES DE TODO VALE LA PENA VOLVER A INTENTAR ¿NO?

**NOTA:** NADA ME PERTENECE SOLO BELA Y LA HISTORIA LO DEMAS ES DE MATSURI HINO.

**CAPITULO UNICO. **

Se removió inquieta en la cama buscando sin obtener el resultado que esperaba, encontrar a su compañero el cual últimamente se comportaba de una manera fría y distante con ella tal vez y era algo extraño admitirlo, inclusive podría decirse que era algo cruel pero hasta hace poco a ella no le importaba mucho, no era que no le quisiese era simplemente que una parte de ella quería a otra persona. Pero después de un tiempo se había propuesto el querer a su compañero, él había hecho mucho por ella y era lo menos que el merecía.

De un solo movimiento retiro las sabanas que la cubrían, suspiro preocupada y sin ninguna intención de seguir en la gran cama salió de ella y se vistió rápidamente.

Al salir de la gran casa el viento la saludo jugando con sus castaños cabellos, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida y con miles de pensamientos inundando su mente…

En otro lugar. Una imponente mansión se alzaba con esplendor, dentro de ella se podía ver un hermoso jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores con una gran fuente en el centro de este.

La majestuosa construcción en esos momentos albergaba en su interior a un hombre joven, por lo menos en apariencia se encontraba sentado frente a una chimenea en un sillón muy espacioso y elegante junto a él una mujer con un vestido azul cielo que le llagaba hasta los pies, algo pequeña comparada con su compañero, tenía los ojos cerrados y los cabellos de un tono plateado recogidos en una coleta, lo sujetaba de la mano en un gesto de apoyo, finalmente la mujer suspiro y se levantó para colocarse frente a su compañero arrodillándose, ella abrió los ojos dejando ver dos hermosas perlas negras.

-kaname… creo que deberías decírselo, te estás haciendo daño y a ella también- todo esto lo decía mirando al vampiro a los ojos y tomando su rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, desde hace tiempo ella se había convertido en la amiga y confidente de kuran kaname y este día precisamente el llego con un aura que la había hecho ponerse demasiado nerviosa, inmediatamente supo por qué y con un suspiro lo hizo pasar a la sala y dejo que se desahogara todo lo que quisiese, sintiendo una gran opresión en el corazón, ya que desde hace algún tiempo se había comenzado a fijar en el como algo más, pero no había querido intentar nada…a terminar de hablar fijo su vista en los ojos del hombre y casi quiso lanzarse a abrazarlo como si él fuese un niño asustado. Si fuera alguien más quien viera en ese estado al purasangre kuran no hubiera notado nada inusual pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía por lo que pasaba. Pero no aria tal cosa por lo menos aun no, sabia hasta donde llegar con su apoyo y como demostrarlo y ahora no era el momento de hacerle caso a sus impulsos.

El vampiro sonrió con un gesto triste y acaricio la barbilla de su acompañante, siempre era así, en cuanto el tocaba la puerta de la gran mansión no importaba la hora siempre le recibía de la misma forma cálida y dejaba que el desahogase todas sus inquietudes fueran personales o no para después prender la chimenea, sentarse y permanecer callados hasta que él se disculpaba algo que con nadie hacía, o ella comenzaba a decirle lo que pensaba, era la única a quien le permitía aparte de yuki que lo abrasase o que le tomara el pelo. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo hizo, todo se habían quedado petrificados y por una vez kuran kaname estallo en carcajadas dejando a todos en shok.

-los se Bela, sé que ella se ha percatado de mi cambio de humor, también sé que ella sigue pensando en… él y…

-lo sé- le corto ella-pero por eso precisamente déjala libre, libérate tu antes de que ni tu ni ella puedan mas

El vampiro la escucho atentamente dándole la razón él sabía que ella que su yuki aun pensaba en Zero que la situación entre ambos se había hecho bastante fría que, apenas si cruzaban palabras. lo sabía perfectamente.

También sabía que desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a fijarse en la mujer que estaba de rodillas frente a él apoyándolo a pesar de ser por lo menos para su especie horas en las que debían descansar, Bela Matsaura una purasangre que había llegado de América que sin saber muy bien como se había convertido en su confidente y amiga, el la había conocido por medio del director de la academia Cross y al principio la primera vez que la vio pensó que ella lo algaria o haría otro tipo de cosas como todos los demás simplemente para obtener algo a cambio, pero no, ella no la había hecho. Por lo que comenzó a interesarse en ella, y ahora con lo que estaba pasando en su relación con yuki se habían acercado aún más.

-gracias, Bela-dijo el, la vampiro se levantó y salió de la estancia en donde se encontraban, después de unos minutos ella regreso con un pequeño o eso le pareció al principio, platón lleno de chocolates, ella se sentó y comenzó a comer, el viendo como su acompañante comía chocolate tras chocolate decidió imitarla, siempre hacia eso cuando terminaban de hablar ella se levantaba y salía de la estancia para llegar con alguna golosina o bebida.

Cuando terminaron los chocolates ella lo miro por un rato

-estoy muy aburrida- dijo al fin con un puchero infantil

-salgamos- fue lo que dijo kaname, cuando salieron observaron que el cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes que anunciaban una tormenta ambos caminaron un poco cuando el hombre se detuvo

-sucede algo- pregunto la mujer algo desconcertada

-no- el la miro dulcemente y por unos momentos ella pudo ver que sus ojos dejaban de expresar esa tristeza.

Kaname se perdió en esas perlas negras que despedían un brillo que solo había visto en una persona… yuki, cuando miraba a Zero, inmediatamente después de eso la tristeza regreso a sus ojos

-todo saldrá bien- dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo muy fuerte cosa que el correspondió, nunca había sido dado a mostrar afecto claro sin contar a yuki, pero cuando ella lo abrazo simplemente sonrió y sintió que después de todo no tendría nada de malo en volver a hacerlo. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió a su amigo y se sorprendió al sentir como los labios de el besaban su frente, lo único que ella puso hacer fue tomar su mano y apretarla fuertemente. Sí. Sin duda alguna todo saldría bien…

Ninguno de los dos notó que a lo lejos una mujer de cabellos castaños los miraba con tristeza, una sonrisa triste salió de sus labios

-se feliz kaname onii-san- susurro ella para después darse vuelta y marcharse, muy tarde había reconocido sus sentimientos, solo esperaba que su hermano fuera feliz, que por fin lo fuera…

Se retiró dejando a sus espaldas a dos personas hombre y mujer que a partir de ese momento estarían unidas para siempre, porque al fin y al cabo valía la pene volver a intentar y ella no se opondría a eso.

FIN…

BUEEEENO ESTE FUE UN PEQUEÑITO ONE-SHOT ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SINO PUES COMENTEN IGUAL CONSEJOS SUGERENCIAS SOLO NO SEAN MUY MALOS Y SI LES GUSTO PEUS COMENTEN IGUAL

LOS QUIERO MUCHO

UMIKO S.


End file.
